A place for me
by Sadako22
Summary: Dia memang aneh, tapi memikirkan dia menanggung beban itu, membuatku sakit.. Fic pertama tentaang Taemin dengan OC - dimana readernya bisa menjadi OC-nya :3


** Nee minna~ pertama kali buat fiction kaya gini. jadi mohon dimaklumi apa bila ada kesalahaann~ *PLAK* selamat membacaa XD **

YOUR POV

Aku Mii, seorang cewek yang tergila-gila dengan anime dan manga atau komik, sehingga aku dipanggil otaku. Di sekolah baruku ini (ya, aku baru saja pindah 3 hari yang lalu ke Seoul karena orang tuaku dideportasi) menjadi otaku itu aneh, dan terkesan freak. Tidak banyak orang yang menyadari keberadaanku, temanku juga tidak banyak, tapi aku menikmati keadaan ini.

"Ingin cepat pulang dan meng-_update_ blogku.." Ujarku sambil memainkan genangan air yang ada di depanku.

"Hyung! Kembalikan jaketku! Sekarang aku benar-benar basah karena kau!" Teriak seseorang sambil berlari ke arah tempatku berteduh. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan melihat seorang cowok berambut coklat bergelombang yang sedang menepuk-nepuk seragam basahnya.

Lalu tiba-tiba cowok itu melihat ke arahku.

"Nani?" Tanyaku dengan bahasa jepang (artinya : 'apa?'). Cowok itu diam dan tertawa. Jujur, aku tidak bisa dan tidak mengerti bahasa korea karena aku tidak terlalu tertarik dengan hal berbau korea. Dan pindah ke Seoul...membuatku kewalahan untuk berkomunikasi.

"Aah, mianhae, tidak ada apa-apa." Jawabnya sambil berusaha menghentikan tawa kecilnya. Aku hanya diam dan melihat ke genangan air di depanku.

"Kau tidak berteriak atau kaget?" Tanya cowok itu tiba-tiba. Aku memalingkan mukaku dan melihat cowok berambut coklat itu sambil menggelengkan kepalaku. "Doushite?" Jawabku sedikit bingung dan lega karena dia pada akhirnya menggunakan bahasa jepang.

"Kenapa juga aku harus berteriak atau kaget?" Tanyaku kembali dengan bahasa Jepang dan wajah sedikit lega karena akhirnya aku bisa berbicara dengan teman satu sekolahku.

"Karena kau bertemu denganku, tentu saja!" Katanya.

Mataku masih melihat cowok tinggi dan narsis ini. _Apa maksudnya?_ Tanyaku dalam hati. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku lalu berlari pulang menerjang hujan.

TAEMIN POV

Yeoja ini... aneh. Dia tidak bisa berbahasa korea. Aku tidak bisa menahan tawaku saat melihat ekspresinya kewalahan mendengarku berbicara dengan bahasa korea._ Apa dia tidak mengenalku? Masa sih dia tidak tahu tentang SHINee? Dia ini bodoh atau bagaimana? _Aku bertanya – tanya dalam hati, sampai akhirnya aku tidak sabar dan menanyakan apa yang ada di kepalaku pada yeoja itu.

"Kau tidak berteriak atau kaget?" Tanyaku dalam bahasa Jepang. Entah mengapa dia terlihat lega dan tidak kebingungan seperti tadi.

"Kenapa juga aku harus berteriak atau kaget?" Jawab yeoja berambut pendek bergelombang itu.

"Karena kau bertemu denganku, tentu saja!" Jawabku sedikit jengkel, entah dia pura-pura tidak tahu atau memang dia itu bodoh? Masa tidak mengenal Taemin, maknae kesayangan di SHINee yang sedang _booming_ di Seoul?

Sesaat setelah aku menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu, dia lari, pergi. Benar-benar yeoja yang aneh, bukan? _Di jaman begini juga masih saja ada orang aneh seperti dia._ Pikirku sambil tetap menunggu hujan reda.

NORMAL POV

Dan sampailah Mii di rumahnya. Rumah Mii tidak jauh dari sekolahnya, karena itu dia selalu berjalan kaki pergi ke sekolahnya.

"Aku pulang!" Sapa Mii begitu masuk rumah, tapi tidak ada yang menyahut. Rumahnya kosong. Mengetahui hal itu, Mii hanya bersikap biasa dan mengambil makanan yang sudah dihidangkan di ruang makan.

"Ah, aku ingat! Sekarang anime Fairy Tail kan update! Makannya nanti saja deh!" Ujar gadis itu sambil berlari ke lantai dua, ke kamar kesayangannya.

Begitu masuk ke kamarnya, diletakkannya tas Emilynya, dan duduk mengambil laptopnya. Setelah menghidupkan laptopnya, gadis itu mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama bergambar Naruto – piyama kesayangannya. Kamarnya yang penuh dengan poster-poster, komik, action figure membuatnya betah untuk berlama-lama di kamar.

Esok harinya...

YOUR POV

_Sekolah! Haruskah aku pergi ke sekolah..? _Tanyaku dalam hati sambil melahap sarapanku. Aku tidak terlalu suka sekolah, tidak suka bersosialisasi. Kedua orang tuaku sudah pergi pagi-pagi buta, sehingga aku sendirian memakan sarapanku. Ya, aku terbiasa dengan kesendirian, dan membuatku nyaman.

Menyadari waktu terus berjalan, aku mengambil dua komik dari kamarku dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas, dan berangkat ke sekolah.

Sesampai di sekolah, aku berjalan dan melihat lima cowok yang sedang berjalan santai – sedangkan sekelilingnya penuh dengan cewek-cewek yang histeris. "Lho, itu kan cowok yang kemarin?" Ujarku sambil melihat cowok berambut coklat yang kemarin berteduh denganku.

"Mii!" Sapa Fai, temanku penggila korea yang juga orang Indonesia. Dia bersekolah dan pindah ke sini karena ingin melanjutkan pendidikan. Beruntung sekali 'kan bisa sekolah di negara idaman? "Hai, ohayou." Jawabku singkat.

"Kau harus belajar bahasa korea, dong." Kata Fai sambil melihat ke kerumunan cewek di depan kami. "Hei, itu Lee Taemin kan! Dari SHINee? Kyaaaa~" Seru Fai tiba-tiba dan membuatku kaget.

Aku tidak terlalu tahu dan tidak peduli dengan reaksi Fai, lalu lanjut berjalan meninggalkan Fai yang bergabung di kerumunan gadis histeris itu.

TAEMIN POV

Pagi yang biasa. Gadis-gadis berteriak, kerumunan di pagi hari. Yah, aku menikmati pagi yang biasa ini, tapi entah kenapa merasa sedikit bosan dan capek. Saat sedang sibuk menyambut gadis-gadis ini dengan senyuman kami, tanpa sengaja aku melihat gadis aneh itu.

_Wah, dia bersama temannya. Lho, temannya mengetahui tentang kami ternyata. Ternyata dia memang aneh, jelas-jelas ada artis malah tak bereaksi apapun. _Ujarku dalam hati sambil melihat gadis aneh itu.

FAI POV

Setengah hari pun terlewati, dan sekarang saatnya istirahat siang. Semua siswa bersantai dan makan siang, dan seperti biasa, kantin penuh karena SHINee yang sedang menyantap makan siangnya.

"Lagi-lagi?" Tanyaku pada Mii, temanku yang sama-sama orang Indonesia yang sedang asyik membaca komiknya. Gadis berambut coklat ini penggila Jepang, dan tidak bisa berbahasa korea. Padahal sekarang dia tinggal di Seoul tapi tidak bisa berkomunikasi dengan penduduk di sini.

"Ini lucu, serius! Hahaha.." Serunya sambil memakan makan siangnya, lalu lanjut membca komik di tangannya.

Aku mulai penasaran dengan gadis ini. Dia selalu menghabiskan waktunya sendiri dengan komik atau laptopnya. Kalau aku tidak datang ke kantin, kurasa dia bisa dikira orang gila karena tertawa sendiri. Kenapa dia tidak bergabung dengan yang lain?

"Kau tidak ikut ke kerumunan itu, Fai?" Tanya Mii padaku – tapi tidak memalingkan mukanya dari komik. "Tidak, bisa – bisa aku histeris lagi nanti." Jawabku simpel. Jawabanku hanya disambut anggukan Mii yang asyik dengan komiknya.

"Yah! Kau tau, kau bisa dianggap orang aneh kalau selalu begini, Mii." Kataku pada Mii, dan seketika dia melihatku – melihat mataku.

"Apa salahnya menjadi aneh?" Ujarnya sambil melihatku. Baru kali ini aku melihat mata coklatnya terlihat serius.

NORMAL POV

Sepulang sekolah, hujan kembali mengguyur. Mii dan Fai tidak pulang bersama karena Fai mendapat kelas tambahan.

"Aku benci hujan.." Ujarnya pada diri sendiri sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya cowok yang kemarin berteduh dengan Mii, tiba-tiba datang menghampiri gadis itu. Mii hanya menggelengkan kepala. Taemin semakin penasaran dengan Mii yang hanya diam – tidak bereaksi apapun saat dia datang.

"Lee Taemin." Kata Taemin sambil menyodorkan tangannya. Mii yang melihat itu menyambut tangan Taemin dan tersenyum simpul. "Mii."

YOUR POV

Dia memperkenalkan diri. Cowok eksis itu menghampiriku dan memperkenalkan dirinya padaku. Sedikit terkejut, awalnya kupikir dia sombong.

"Maaf, aku tidak terlalu bisa berbahasa korea." Ujarku pada Taemin yang saat itu juga tertawa.

"Aku tau, kemarin kau terlihat kewalahan mendengarku berbahasa korea, Mii. Aku bisa berbahasa jepang." Kata Taemin sambil membetulkan jaketnya yang kusut.

Aku hanya tersenyum dan mengambil komik dari tasku. Lalu kuberikan pada Taemin, sebagai tanda dia menjadi temanku. Yah, hal ini juga kulakukan pada Fai dan berhasil membuat dia geli dengan caraku berteman.

"Kupinjamkan." Kataku sambil tersenyum senang.

"Komik? Kau suka komik?" Tanya Taemin kaget – terlihat dari wajahnya. Aku mengangguk semangat, sampai hampir menjatuhkan topi yang kupakai. "Itu komiknya lucu, kau pasti suka!" Ujarku riang sambil memakai jaket yang kuambil dari tas.

Taemin hanya tersenyum. "Aku tidak begitu mengerti dengan komik." Jawabnya sedikit menundukkan kepala. Melihatnya begitu membuatku sedikit bersalah memberikan komikku padanya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, tidak apa kok." Kataku sambil menyodorkan tanganku – bersiap mengambil komikku. Tapi Taemin tetap memegang komikku, "Akan kucoba baca." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

Aku hanya menunjukkan tanda _peace_ dengan tanganku, lalu lari menerobos hujan – meninggalkan Taemin yang masih melihat komikku.

TAEMIN POV

_HAH! Dia kira aku anak-anak, masih membaca seperti ini? Yeoja aneh! _Ujarku dalam hati sambil melihat komik yang Mii berikan padaku. Aku berkenalan dengan gadis ini, dan dia memberikanku buku komik sambil tersenyum.

Aku hanya tersenyum, "Aku tidak begitu mengerti komik." Jawabku. _Tentu saja, aku sudah lama meninggalkan barang kekanak-kanakan begini._ Dia ini sama saja dengan Onew-hyung, sama-sama tidak ingat umur.

Tapi tiba-tiba Mii menyodorkan tangannya padaku – seakan menerima kalau aku mengembalikan komiknya. Dan entah kenapa, aku tetap memegang buku yang yeoja aneh ini berikan. "Akan kucoba baca."

Sesampai di Dorm SHINee, aku masuk ke kamarku dan mengambil makanan, lalu mencoba membaca komik pemberian Mii.

"Nee, Minnie, kau suka komik? Kukira kau tidak suka dengan kartun atau komik." Ujar Onew sambil menepuk kepala maknae itu.

Taemin mencibir, "Ini pemberian temanku. Aku berkenalan dengannya, lalu dia memberiku ini. Katanya sih dipinjamkan." Kataku sambil membaca komik itu. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihat buku cerita bergambar per panel begini.

"Tidak biasanya seorang Taemin berkenalan. Biasanya selalu dikejar-kejar." Kata Minho sambil tertawa. Aku tidak menghiraukan kedua hyungku, lalu beranjak ke kamar sambil membaca, dan alhasil kakiku tersandung. "Aigoo, sialll!" Teriakku sambil memegang kakiku dengan sebelah tangan.

NORMAL POV

Esok harinya, Mii tidak masuk sekolah karena sakit. Fai yang khawatir berencana menjenguk temannya itu sepulang sekolah, tapi ternyata tidak bisa karena ada kegiatan klub. "Semoga Mii cepat sembuh.." Ujarnya sambil mengetik SMS untuk Mii.

Sedang asyik SMS-san dengan Mii, tiba-tiba terdengar kerumunan gadis histeris di depan kelasnya. Fai kaget, lalu melihat ke arah kerumunan itu. "Taemin ke kelasku!" Serunya kaget.

YOUR POV

"Uhuk, uhuk.. Err, kenapa malah jadi sakit sih.." Kataku sambil melihat termometer yang ada di mulutku. 39,5 derajat. Pantas saja aku tumbang tadi pagi.

Aku memeluk dakimakura (bantal bergambar tokoh anime)-ku sambil membaca SMS dari Fai.

'Taemin datang ke kelas kita, Mii! Kyyaaa, dia cakep sekali! Dia sepertinya mencari seseorang, tapi pergi tanpa masuk ke kelas sih..huh'

Aku teringat akan komikku yang ada padanya. _Ya ampun, komikku!_ Dengan cepat dan sedikit lemas aku mengetik SMS untuk Fai.

'Bilang padanya untuk mengembalikan komikku, ya. Kemarin aku meminjamkan dia komik karena dia sudah menjadi temanku, hehe..'

Setelah mengetik pesan itu, aku memejamkan mataku, berusaha meredakan sakit kepala yang kurasakan, dan masuk ke alam mimpi.

Tak terasa aku tidur lumayan lama. Lalu aku membuka mataku, dan melihat jam yang ada di meja di samping tempat tidurku. "Jam 5 sore..? 3 jam.. Lama juga aku tidur," Ujarku sambil berusaha bangkit, dan berjalan ke dapur.

Kepalaku semakin berat, dan tubuhku semakin lemas. "Andaikan Gray ada di sini, aku kan tidak merasa kepanasan begini.." Ujarku sedikit ngawur. Sesaat setelah aku berkhayal, pandanganku kabur dan tiba-tiba gelap. Tapi aku mendengar suara seseorang memanggil namaku. _Siapa..?_

Aku membuka mataku, dan melihat Taemin. Wajahnya terlihat kebingungan. Dan...kenapa dia bisa di sini!

"Badanmu panas sekali, Mii! Ayo, ku bantu kau ke kamarmu. Kau harus istirahat." Ujarnya sambil mengangkatku di punggungnya.

TAEMIN POV

Saat aku mencari Mii ke kelasnya, dia malah tidak ada. Aku bingung, apa yang harus kulakukan pada komik ini? Tak lama kemudian, seseorang memanggilku, dan dia adalah teman Mii yang kemarin kulihat.

"Oppa, aku Fai, teman Mii. Barusan dia memberi pesan padaku, kalau kau jangan sampai lupa mengembalikan komiknya.." Kata gadis berambut hitam panjang itu padaku.

"Mana dia?" Tanyaku spontan. Lalu gadis itu memberitahu kalau Mii tidak hadir karena sakit. Dan saat itu juga aku meminta alamat rumahnya, berniat mengembalikan barang kekanak-kanakan ini secepatnya.

Sesampai di rumah Mii, aku melihat pintu rumahnya sedikit terbuka. Kupanggil dia berkali-kali, tapi tidak ada jawaban. _Ada apa ini..? _Tanyaku dalam hati sambil masuk ke rumah Mii, dan melihaat gadis berambut coklat itu pingsan di dapur.

"Mii!" Seruku sambil berlari dan berusaha menyadarkan Mii. _Badannya panas sekali! _Pikirku panik. Lalu dia sadarkan diri. Wajahnya terlihat bingung melihatku di sini – tentu saja, aku pun kaget kenapa aku sampai ke sini. Tapi tidak ada waktu untuk berpikir. Aku langsung menggendongnya di punggungku, lalu berjalan pelan ke kamarnya.

Begitu sampai di kamarnya, yang kulihat hanya gambar-gambar anime, poster, mainan, dan sejenisnya. _APAAN INI! _Pikirku sambil melihat sekeliling. Gadis ini.. benar-benar tergila-gila dengan semua kartun ini.

"Kau kaget melihat kamarku? Aneh, ya?" Ujar Mii tiba-tiba, membuatku kaget. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku, dan yeoja mungil itu hanya tersenyum. "Terima kasih sudah menolongku, Taemin."

Aku tersenyum dan menyodorkan komik Mii. Yeoja itu menerima komiknya dan melihatku. "Bagaimana komiknya?" Aku hanya diam dan tersenyum lebar. "Lucu, kok." Mendengar jawabanku, Mii melihatku lagi, "Kau bahkan tidak membacanya sampai habis."

Benar. Itu benar sekali. Setelah kakiku tersandung tangga, aku tidak lagi membaca komik itu, karena sibuk dengan kakiku yang sakit. "Mianhae.." Ujarku.

"Tidak apa, Taemin." Katanya sambil menyimpan komiknya di sebuah rak kayu besar-yang penuh dengan komik. Aku seolah-olah berada di dunia yang berbeda.

"Kau benar – benar menyukai kartun?" Tanyaku.

"Ini bukan kartun. Ini merchandise anime dan komik. Yah, aku yakin kau tidak akan mengerti." Katanya sambil memeluk sebuah bantal kecil bergambar wajah namja persis di komik.

"Kenapa kau masih menyukai ini semua? Kau sudah SMA, Mii." Ujarku.

Mii melihatku dan menunjukkan bantal yang dia peluk. "Lihat! Cakep kan?" Tanyanya polos sambil tertawa. Aku hanya diam. _Aku benar-benar salah berteman, sepertinya.._

"Aku suka mereka semua. Aku suka anime dan komik. Aku suka semua barang-barang ini. Entah kenapa, aku merasa lengkap kalau diantara mereka." Ujarnya sambil melihatku. "Mereka ini temanku dan mimpiku."

"Itu aneh." Kataku spontan – dan langsung menutup mulutku. _Apa yang kulakukan!_

Mii hanya tersenyum. "Aku tau. Tapi apa salahnya menjadi aneh?" Jawabnya simpel sambil membentuk dua jarinya menjadi V.

NORMAL POV

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Taemin berusaha mencari topik lain.

"Aku sudah baikan, Taemin. Wah, aku tidak menyangka kau baik." Jawab Mii sambil tertawa. Taemin terlihat sedikit kaget dengan jawaban Mii.

"Memangnya menurutmu aku bagaimana?" Tanya cowok itu dengan bangga.

"Entahlah, aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan." Jawaban Mii berhasil membuat Taemin jengkel. _Benar-benar yeoja aneh!_ Ujarnya dalam hati, lalu menempelkan kompres penurun panas ke kepala Mii.

"Istirahatlah. Kenapa kau bisa sakit begini, sih?" Ujar Taemin.

Gadis berambut coklat pendek itu tersenyum lebar. "Entahlah, mungkin karena main hujan kemarin." Jawabnya sambil membetulkan posisi kompres di kepalanya.

"Kau kenapa bisa dapat alamat rumahku?"

"Dari temanmu. Dia menyampaikan pesanmu tentang komik itu padaku." Jawab Taemin sambil mengupas buah yang dia bawa. "Nih."

"Arigato. Itadakimasu!" Seru Mii riang sambil memakan buah yang dikupas Taemin. Cowok berambut coklat itu menepuk kepala Mii dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Mana orang tuamu?" Tanya Taemin sambil tetap melihat sekeliling kamar Mii.

"Bekerja. Mereka selalu pulang tengah malam." Jawab Mii sambil mengunyah buah di mulutnya. "Aaaa untung kau datang, aku jadi bisa makan!" Seru Mii lagi.

"Kau belum makan!" Tanya Taemin kaget. Kali ini dia benar-benar heran dengan teman barunya ini.

"Iya, aku hanya tidur di kamar, dan saat mau mengambil makanan malah pingsan." Jawab Mii santai sambil tetap melahap buah.

Mendengar jawaban Mii membuat Taemin menggaruk kepalanya. Baru kali ini dia menemukan seseorang yang begini aneh dan santai. _Dia ini.. berbeda._

Esok harinya, hari Sabtu, sekolah libur. Sedikit lega karena Mii tidak harus menambah absen-nya. _Kuharap mama dan papa tidak pergi bekerja._ Pikir Mii, tapi sayangnya hal itu tidak terkabul, sehingga hari ini Mii sendirian lagi.

YOUR POV

_Tenang, tenang, aku sudah biasa sendiri._ Pikirku sambil menonton anime di laptopku. Tiada yang bisa menghibur selain semua barang-barang kesayanganku ini. Tapi.. entah kenapa aku tetap merasa ada yang kurang.

TAEMIN POV

"Aku bosan." Ujarku sambil menggembungkan pipiku pada hyungs ku yang sedang bersantai di ruang TV.

Minho dan Onew melirik ke arahku yang sedang memainkan makananku. "Bosan katamu? Biasanya kau selalu semangat di hari libur." Lanjut Key-umma yang muncul tiba-tiba membawa makanan lagi.

"Biasa, dia sedang kesepian karena yeoja aneh tidak bersamanya." Ujar Minho sambil memainkan matanya pada Onew.

"Hyung! Aku tidak merasa begitu kok. Hanya saja bosan karena tidak ada kegiatan!" Kataku sambil menghentakkan sendokku.

"Kau sudah mulai mengenal cinta ya, maknae." Seru Jonghyun tiba-tiba muncul membawa ayam goreng di tangan kanannya.

"Hyuuung! Aku tidak jatuh cinta! Aku tidak menyukai Mii kok." Seruku lagi.

"Ooh, jadi namanya Mii ya." Kali ini Key-umma yang mengejekku. Aku pun menghela nafas. Aku tidak menyukainya, tapi aku juga tidak membencinya. "Dia berbeda, tidak seperti yeoja lain. Dan entah kenapa aku tertarik padanya. Tapi aku tidak yakin ini cinta, hyungs!" Ujarku menyerah.

Hyungs-ku hanya tertawa. Key-umma hanya tersenyum dan menepuk bahuku. "Kau akan mengerti, Minnie. Jaga dia baik-baik, ya!" Katanya, dan berhasil membuatku salah tingkah.

"Dia menyukai barang-barang seperti onew-hyung suka. Komik, kartun, anime, dan apapun itu." Tambahku lagi sambil memakan makananku.

"Ooohh, kau menyukai yeoja yang benar." Sambung Onew-hyung tersenyum bangga. Dan jawaban One-hyung membuatku semakin salah tingkah. "Aaahh, lupakan!" Seruku sambil melangkah keluar dorm.

YOUR POV

Aku melihat langit-langit kamarku. Animeku habis, komikku habis, ingin _hunting_ action figure, tapi aku sama sekali tidak tahu tempat-tempat di Seoul ini. Dan dalam sekejap aku merindukan Indonesia, Bandung, tempat-tempat dimana aku biasa hunting figure.

Saat asyik berkhayal, tiba-tiba bel pintu rumahku berbunyi. Dan saat kubuka, terlihat Taemin yang berdiri di depan rumahku sambil kepanasan. "Taemin?" Kataku tak percaya. Kukira dia tak mau lagi berurusan denganku setelah tahu aku otaku.

"Kenapa terkejut begitu?" Tanyanya sambil masuk ke rumahku.

"A- hei, aku belum menyuruhmu masuk!" Kataku sedikit kesal. Taemin hanya nyengir dan duduk di ruang TV. "Aku bosan di dorm, bolehkan aku main di sini?" Tanya cowok berambut coklat bergelombang itu.

"Dorm?" Tanyaku bingung. Lalu dia menjelaskan kalau SHINee itu tinggal di dorm bersama hyungs dan umma nya. Mendengar ceritanya, entah kenapa aku merasa.. iri. Dia mempunyai apa yang kuidamkan. Kakak laki-laki, rumah yang ramai, teman yang banyak. Anime dan komik memang melengkapiku, tapi entah kenapa ada kekosongan yang tidak terisi dengan mereka.

"Mii? Kau kenapa?" Tanya Taemin sambil menepuk bahuku dan membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Mau kue? Aku punya banyak kue~!" Seruku sambil mengambil kue-kue yang dibeli mamaku. Taemin terlihat senang dan melahap kue-kue itu. Melihatnya senang begini, aku merasa senang juga. Kenapa ya?

Taemin yang sedang asyik makan melihat komik yang kupinjamkan padanya sebelumnya. "Hey, kenapa kemarin kau tahu kalau aku tidak membaca komik itu sampai habis?" Tanyanya dengan mulut penuh kue.

"Karena cerita akhirnya tidak selucu awalnya." Jawabku datar.

Maknae itu berhenti makan dan melihat wajahku yang berubah ekspresi. "Kenapa?" Tanyanya simpel. Aku melihat Taemin dan menyodorkan komik itu. "Mau baca?"

Cowok itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku ingin kau yang menceritakannya padaku." Sorot mata taemin berbeda, terlihat serius. Aku menundukkan kepalaku dan menceritakan isi komik yang kuberikan padanya.

"Ini tentang kehidupan seorang anak yang sebatang kara. Dia berbeda dengan yang lainnya, penyendiri, dan mempunyai hobi aneh. Awalnya memang lucu karena tingkah lakunya yang konyol. Tapi di bagian akhirnya.. Diberitahu alasan dia mengapa dia konyol, penyendiri dan mengisolasikan diri." Jelasku pada Taemin yang terlihat _excited_.

"Kenapa? Apa alasannya?" Tanya Taemin lagi.

Aku melihat Taemin, lalu menjawab pertanyaannya. "Karena dia tersakiti oleh dunia nyata tempat dia tinggal."

TAEMIN POV

"Karena dia tersakiti oleh dunia nyata tempat dia tinggal." Kata Mii dengan mimik wajah serius – seakan dia tokoh utama komik yang kupinjam itu.

Hening. Suasana berubah, ruangan itu tiba-tiba hening. _Tersakiti?_ Pertanyaan itu terus muncul di kepalaku. "Mii.. Kau.. Apa yang terjadi..?" Tanyaku tanpa sadar, membuat Mii terkejut.

"A-apa maksudmu..?" Tanya Mii kaget sambil melihatku. Aku berusaha menata pikiranku. Hanya saja ekspresi Mii yang kulihat tadi berbeda dan.. terasa sangat aneh.

"Kau tahu, kau bisa menceritakan apapun padaku. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau pindah ke Seoul? Sebenarnya sudah lama aku mau menanyakan ini."

"Kenapa? Tentu saja karena orang tuaku di deportasi." Jawab gadis itu singkat. Tapi entah mengapa aku tidak percaya dengan kata-katanya. "Mii, kenapa kau pindah?" Tanyaku sekali lagi. Aku ingin tahu. Aku ingin tahu apa yang terjadi pada yeoja ini.

Mii terlihat kesusahan untuk menceritakan kisahnya. Sangat susah, sampai menyuruhku untuk pulang. Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi..?

YOUR POV

Dia menanyakannya. Dia membuatku ingat apa yang tidak mau kuingat. Taemin, kenapa kau harus menanyakan itu? Sekarang aku benar-benar ingat hal itu. Hal dimana aku tersakiti oleh dunia nyata ini, sama seperti di komik ini..

Aku memeluk bantal dan menenggelamkan mukaku di kasurku. Dalam sekejap, ingatan yang sudah kukubur bangkit lagi dan membuatku gelisah.

NORMAL POV

Hari senin pun datang. Mii berjalan dengan pelan, berharap tiba-tiba ada ufo yang menculik dia saat ini agar dia tidak bertemu Taemin di sekolah. Tapi dia tahu kalau itu tidak akan mungkin, dan memikirkan itu membuatnya sesak.

_Baru pindah seminggu di Seoul, dan sekarang aku harus menceritakan masa lalu-ku pada cowok yang baru ku kenal? Bagaimana sih kau ini, Mii.._ Pikirnya pasrah dan gelisah.

Tak lama kemudian, Mii melihat sekumpulan gadis-gadis yang mengerumuni SHINee yang hampir menjadi tradisi tiap pagi. Mii berlari masuk kelas agar tidak terlihat Taemin, tapi sayangnya mata maknae itu terus menatap yeoja mungil itu.

"Kenapa, Minnie?" Tanya Key sambil menepuk bauh Taemin.

"Tidak apa-apa, umma." Jawab Taemin sambil tersenyum.

-let's skip boring school time-

Sepulang sekolah, tidak seperti biasanya, kali ini matahari menyengat. Sangat panas. Mii pun berjalan sambil melihat sekeliling, dan menemukan Fai. "Fai!"

Gadis berambut hitam itu menoleh ke arah Mii yang ada di samping sekolah. "Mau pulang, ya?"

Mii mengangguk. "Kau tidak pulang? Kegiatan klub ya?" Tanyanya dan disambut anggukan Fai. "Aku mendapat pesan dari seseorang untukmu," kata Fai. Mii mendekatkan wajahnya karena Fai yang berbisik padanya. "Aku menunggumu di taman." Bisik Fai.

"Siapa?" Tanyaku kaget. "Lihat saja sendiri," jawab Fai sambil mengedipkan matanya, dan melanjutkan kegiatan klubnya.

Mii yang penasaran pun berjalan ke taman di dekat sekolahnya, dan melihat seorang cowok berambut coklat duduk di sana, ya, Taemin yang menunggunya.

YOUR POV

"Sedang apa?" Tanyaku dan duduk di sampingnya.

Taemin pun tersenyum dan melihat ke arahku. "Kukira kau tidak akan datang." Jawabnya tenang.

"Tadinya begitu, tapi aku merasa tidak enak padamu." Kataku sambil tertawa kecil. "Jadi? Kenapa kau menungguku?"

"Tentang kemarin." Ujarnya. Hening. Dia menanyakan itu lagi. Wajarkah aku menceritakan apa yang terjadi padaku pada orang yang baru ku kenal..? "Boleh aku tau ceritanya?"

"Kenapa..?" Tanyaku. Dia memalingkan wajahnya, lalu menepuk pundakku. "Aku ingin tahu tentangmu."

Sebenarnya aku tidak mau, tapi entah kenapa aku memutuskan untuk bercerita masa laluku, asalkan itu pada Taemin. "Berjanjilah kau tidak akan membenciku setelah ini." Kata-kataku tercekat di tenggorokanku.

FLASHBACK

_Kevin, pacarku di Indonesia, ya, kami sudah 2 tahun berpacaran. Sejak SMP kelas 3, sampai kelas 1 SMA ini. Aku menyayanginya, sangat. Dan kabar pekerjaan orang tuaku dideportasi membuatku sangat sedih untuk berpisah dengannya._

"_Kevin, aku harus pindah ke Seoul.." Kataku pada cowok berambut hitam ini. Dia hanya diam, tidak berkata apapun. "Aku.. sebenarnya tidak mau.." Sambungku dengan suara bergetar._

"_Lalu kenapa kau pergi?" Jawab Kevin dengan datar, dingin. Dengan kasar dia menarik tanganku dan mendekatkan wajahnya padaku-hingga bibir kami bertemu. Kami berciuman. Tapi ciuman ini.. terasa aneh. Aku ingin melepaskan diriku dari Kevin, tapi tenaganya terlalu kuat. Tangannya menarik tubuhku pada tubuhnya, dan tangannya mulai menjalani tubuhku. Takut.. Aku takut, ingin berteriak tapi tak bisa. "Ti..dak.." Ujarku sambil gemetar, tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa takutku. Tapi Kevin tidak mempedulikan kata-kataku, dan tangannya merasakan setiap bagian tubuhku. Tidak bisa melawan, teriak pun tidak bisa. Sampai akhirnya tidak hanya tangannya, bahkan tubuhnya telah merasakan tubuhku._

_Setelah kejadian itu, aku dan Kevin tidak lagi ada kata 'putus', tapi kami tidak lagi berkomunikasi. Aku menceritakan pada sahabatku, berhrap dia tidak akan meninggalkanku, tapi nyatanya dia juga pergi. Dan apa yang mereka lakukan padaku.. membuatku trauma untuk membuka diri pada orang lain._

FLASHBACK OVER

Hening. Aku dan Taemin hanya diam. Ingin nangis tapi tidak bisa, air mataku sudah kering semenjak kejadian yang menimpaku.

TAEMIN POV

_Apa..ini.. Yeoja ini.. dia mengalami hal seperti itu.. Aku tidak menyangka. Dan..Bagaimana.. Bagaimana aku harus bersikap padanya?_ Cerita Mii membuatku shock. Aku tidak percaya ada yang tega melakukan hal itu padanya.

"Aku pulang, ya." Ucap Mii sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Aku melihat yeoja mungil itu. Dia berjalan meninggalkanku di taman, sendirian. "Aku harus bagaimana..?" Bisikku pada diriku sendiri. Sesaat setelah Mii pulang, tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundakku.

"Ka..kalian!" Seruku melihat 4 orang yang kukenal muncul dari balik semak-semak di taman.

"Kami sudah mendengar ceritanya, Taeminie." Kata Key-umma sambil menepuk pundakku. Aku menundukkan kepalaku pasrah.

"Kau harus melindunginya. Tetap ada saat dia membutuhkanmu. Kurasa itu akan sangat menolong yeoja kecil itu." Sambung Minho-hyung sambil mengacak rambutnya.

"Taemin, kau benar-benar menyayanginya, ya..?" Kata Onew-hyung disambut anggukan Jonghyun-hyung. Aku hanya mengacak-acak rambutku, dan menganggukkan kepalaku, "Iya.."

Ya, aku menyayanginya. Dia memang aneh dan tidak terbuka dengan orang lain. Selalu sendiri. Tapi entah kenapa hal itu membuatku tertarik padanya. Dia tidak melihatku sebagai artis. Dia tidak histeris saat bersamaku. Aku menjadi diri sendiri saat bersamanya. Mendengar ceritanya dan membayangkan dia mempunyai masalah sebesar itu yang harus dia hadapi sendiri.. membuatku ingin melindunginya. Entah sejak kapan.. aku memikirkan Mii sampai begini. Dan baru sekaranglah aku menyadari perasaanku.

"Kau tahu, mungkin kau harus mengejarnya, Minnie.." Ujar Key-umma, membuatku berlari mengejar Mii-meninggalkan hyungs-ku.

"Maknae kita itu benar-benar sudah dewasa, ya." Ucap Onew sambil tertawa kecil dan disambut anggukkan hyungs lainnya.

NORMAL POV

Sesampai di rumah, Mii merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa ruang TV. Menyesali dirinya yang menceritakan masa lalunya pada Taemin hingga membuat cowok itu terdiam. _Kenapa aku harus peduli..? Tapi.. Aku merasa sesak setiap memikirkan dia membenciku.._ Pikir Mii sambil menutup mukanya dengan bantal.

Tak lama setelah Mii sampai, terdengar suara pintu dibuka dengan keras, membuat Mii kaget. "Si-siapa?" Tanya Mii sedikit takut.

"Ini aku.." Kata Taemin sambil mengatur nafasnya. Kemunculan Taemin membuat Mii kaget, tidak menyangka cowok berambut coklat itu akan mengejarnya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa ke sini? Bukankah kau sudah ku beritahu masa laluku? Tidak apa kalau kau melarikan diri seperti yang lainnya, tidak masalah aku sendirian..!" Seru gadis itu dengan suara bergetar dan terdiam saat Taemin memeluknya.

YOUR POV

"Tae..min?" Tanyaku kaget saat dia mendekap tubuhku. Ingin menangis rasanya. Aku mengira dia akan pergi, akan membenciku, melihatku dengan pandangan yang aneh, seperti apa yang dilakukan mereka padaku. Tapi dia malah mengejar dan memelukku..

"Kenapa..?" Tanyaku lagi. Tanpa sadar air mataku mengalir. Padahal selama ini aku tidak pernah menangis. Tapi mengetahui kalau dia menerimaku apa adanya.. membuatku sangat senang.

"Aku mungkin tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa pada masa lalumu. Tapi aku akan melindungi Mii! Tidak akan kubiarkan kau mengalami hal yang sama. Memikirkan kau menanggung beban seberat itu membuatku sesak." Kata-kata Taemin membuatku tenang.

"Terima kasih, Taemin.." Ucapku sambil mencoba tersenyum dan menyeka air mataku dengan lengan seragamku. Tapi air mataku tidak berhenti. Terus mengalir, sehingga aku tidak bisa menahan diriku menangis di pelukan Taemin.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku.. Sebenarnya aku tidak suka sendiri. Aku takut.. Kenapa mereka meninggalkanku disaat seperti itu.. kenapa aku harus mengalami itu.. Kenapa mereka pergi saat aku butuh mereka..?" Tangisanku tidak tertahankan. Taemin hanya mengelus punggungku yang gemetar tanpa berkata apapun.

"Aku di sini, Mii.. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu.." Bisik Taemin padaku sambil tetap memelukku. Entah kenapa aku seperti merasakan kalau aku mendapatkan tempatku lagi. Berbulan-bulan aku mencari tempatku di anime, komik. Berbulan-bulan aku bertekun hanya di hobiku. Menutup diri pada orang lain, takut tersakiti untuk kedua kalinya. Dan sekarang, aku merasakan kalau aku mendapatkan tempatku lagi.

TAEMIN POV

Dia menangis di pelukanku. Tangisan yang selama ini dia tahan akhirnya bisa dia keluarkan. "Mii, aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku akan melindungimu." Bisikku pada diriku sendiri.

Yeoja kecil yang selama ini kulihat aneh, penyendiri, otaku, dan terlihat tidak tertarik dengan sekitarnya, ternyata serapuh ini. Membayangkannya membuatku sesak.

"Mii, aku menyayangimu.." Ucapku sambil mengelus kepala Mii. Ucapanku membuatnya kaget dan melihatku dengan mata merahnya.

"Apa..?" Tanya yeoja berambut coklat pendek ini serasa tidak percaya.

Aku menyeka air mata Mii dengan tanganku. "Aku menyayangimu.." Ucapku lagi sambil menatap matanya. Mii tersenyum. Kali ini benar-benar terlihat dia tersenyum dengan tulus. Senyuman ini tidak akan kubiarkan hilang lagi. Tidak akan kubiarkan dia tersakiti lagi.

"Aku memang tidak bisa berbahasa korea, tapi aku tahu sedikit bahasa korea.." Kata Mii sambil tersenyum dan menepuk pipinya. "Ohh? Apa itu?" Tanyaku.

"Saranghae, Taemin.." Ucapnya polos dan tersenyum lagi padaku – membuatku sangat senang. Ingin rasanya aku lompat-lompat di ruangan itu saking senangnya.

"Gomawo, Mii.." Jawabku sambil mengecup dahi yeoja-ku dan kusambut dengan pelukanku.


End file.
